The Children Of Shinobi, Magic and Prophecies
by youkoubi
Summary: Harry and Naruto were twins that seperated on their birth changing the fate of not one but two worlds. What will now happen to these worlds when the actions of two boys and a girl can change them forever.
1. Prologue Part 1

Kushina Uzumaki was lying in a bed with two small bundles in her arms. One had a beautiful blond haired baby with blue eyes and whiskers marks, who was named Naruto and the other one a jet black haired one with bright green eyes also with whisker marks, who was named Hari. She was very happy to finally hold her babies in her arms after a very long and exhausting birth. She was a bit angry at Minato who left before he could see his children, but she understood that there was an emergency that needed his immediate attention.

She was watching her children with a exited smile, when suddenly a dark figure appeared out of nowhere, killing the ANBU and the midwifes. Kushina alarmed put both babies in the beds next to her and tried to stand up with no success.

-"Who are you", Kushina fearfully asked the figure

-"My name doesn't matter, but you can call me Tobi. Now let me relieve you of your burden", he said and threw a needle with paralyzing poison at her. The needle struck true and soon she was unconscious, Tobi not wasting any moment started weakening the seal on her stomach. He was almost finished, when a yellow glow engulfed Kushina's bed and a blonde man came out of it and attacked him, but he went straight through him. The blonde man not faltering at all threw a three pronged kunai at Tobi, which he dodged, and teleported to it holding a Rasengan. Tobi became intangible once again, but when he dodged the Rasengan and became tangible the blond man grabbed him and they both disappeared in a yellow light.

Kushina who was almost conscious again tried to fix the seal, but to her horror the seal was already to the point of no return. Knowing that she had a few minutes before the Kuybi was released she headed to her children and with teary eyes she hugged them. -Please forgive me for leaving you alone. I wish I could watch you grow up", she said and gathering all the chakra and strength she could she shunshined away leaving leaves and traces of red chakra behind.

Moments later a monstrous roar was heard. The Kuybi was free. When Minato and Tobi saw the Kuybi, Tobi disappeared leaving Minato alone to fight it.

Minato hirainshined to his children's room and gently grabbed both of them. He hirainshined once more and was now standing in front of the Kuybi. The Kuybi gave a mighty roar and started preparing a bijudama, however before he could finish it Minato started going through many handseals at a blurring speed. When he finished the handseals he hit the ground which cracked. A being almost as tall as Minato came out of it, emitting high levels of KI.

-"**Who dares to disturb me",** it said with a voice full of authority and power.

-"Shinigami-sama I am sorry to disturb you, but I want a favor from you", Minato said

-"**And why should I obey the request of a mere human mortal", **it said this time with an angry and challenging voice.

-"I will offer my soul in exchange", Minato said.

-"**Very well Human, I will accept your offer. ****Now state your ****request****".**

Before Minato could respond the Kuybi fired his now fully charged its attack to the Shinigami, who negated it with a lazy flick of his scythe.

Amazed at the Shinigami's power he stated his request stuttering a bit

-"P-Please seal the Kuybi in my sons, half of it in each one".

Without answering the Shinigami pierced Minato's body with his scythe and removed his soul, which then put in his stomach. Then he turned to the Kuybi and with a scythe in his hand, he splitted it it in half. He then turned to see the children who would be hosts to the Kuybi but when he saw them, his eyes widened. He gathered the Kuybi once again and this time he splitted it in 3 equal pieces each holding the same portion of the Kuybi's soul and put one of them in Hari, the other one in Naruto and held the third one. Golden and green light erupted from the babies and when the lights settled down Shinigami gently picked up Hari

-**Your Destiny is not in this world for now, but you will someday come back to your homeworld**, he said with a soft almost human voice and disappeared in a swirl leaving behind a crying baby and two dead parents each one holding onto Naruto. No-one would suspect that there was missing a baby.

* * *

The Shinigami or as he was known in this world The Grim Reaper, appeared outside of a manor where Lily Potter just gave birth to a girl named Violet. Currently the only ones who knew about the birth of the child were inside the room where Lily was giving birth thus making it easier for the Grim Reaper's Plan. With a swirl he teleported into the room and with a sweep of his hand he modified the memories of the people in there, so they would think that today twins were bornand froze them until he finished what he wanted to do. He placed Hari next to his sister and started casting a spell in an unknown language which soon changed Hari's appearance to resemble that of Lily and James Potter. He then took the last piece of the Kuybi and gave it to Hari's soster Violet. A intense blue light surrounded her and when it died down whisker marks could be seen on her cheeks. With a satisfied look The Reaper left.

Once he left unbeknownst to The Reaper a woman wearing a golden dress with flaming red hair entered the room and kissed both Hari and Violet on their forehead giving Hari the gift of Magic and boosting both of their magical abilities. As soon as she left the people in the room who were frozen started moving again. They celebrated the birth of the twins, who they decided their names would be Harry and Violet, oblivious to what transpired in the room just a moment before.

One year later those twins would be known as the Twins-Who-Lived, The Saviors of the Magical World.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Time skip**

Harry and violet were now 10 years old. They greatly resembled their parents and if you removed a few things the twins could pass for their clones. Harry had jet black hair with bright green eyes and Violet had auburn hair with hazel eyes. They had identical lighting scars were on their foreheads and three whisker marks adored their cheeks.

They were both very curious and intelligent children and could be seen spending many hours in the local libraries. Harry had a great interest in anything related to medicine and wanted to become a doctor, while Violet found great joy in researching anything she could and wanted to become a researcher.

The Dursleys were hostile towards them, but they didn't abuse them or made them go hungry. They still made them do chores, but their Aunt helped from time to time or did them herself. The Dursleys had even given them Dudley's smaller bedroom to sleep in. That was thanks to the fact that they hadn't any outbursts of magic or chakra during their years with them and Petunia remembering Lily from her childhood thought that they maybe be normal like them. That changed however a month before their birthday.

* * *

Harry was enjoying his sleep when he felt a poke on his sides.

-"Wake up Harry, we have to get up", a soft feminine voice said.

-"I am up Violet. What time is it anyway", Harry asked stifling a yawn.

-"It is almost 10. Aunt must have left us to sleep. Now get up we don't want them to wait for us any longer", she said and left the room. Harry quickly followed her example. Once they were downstairs and entered the kitchen they found to their great shock that it was empty. Normally their aunt would wait for them or Dudley would be eating something. Harry noticed a small letter on the counter of the kitchen. He picked it and started reading it:

_We had to go to London. Dudley got sick and we couldn't do anything about his fever. We will back at the afternoon. I left some money if you want anything to eat._

Violet checked the counter the letter was left on and found a 20 pound note. With a smile she said to Harry, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Harry nodded.

-"To the Ramen Shop", they chorused together and run upstairs to get dressed.

A year ago a Japanese restaurant opened near their house and the Dursleys took them there to eat for Dudley's birthday. The Dursley's ate some expensive food and bought some ramen for the twins, but t the twins surprise they like it a lot. Since then they have been going very week to eat some using the money Aunt Petunia gave them from time to time. They must have spent all the money they had on ramen. In fact they had become such good customers that the manager had even given them coupons for free or discounted ramen. They sometimes tried different foods but ramen was the thing that they liked the most.

When the entered the shop, the manager greeted them and said:

-"Let me guess. The usual?".

-"Of course Daniel oji-san. Nothing beats ramen", said Violet while Harry nodded. Daniel laughed at their antics and served them two bowls of ramen

-"Here you are. Two miso ramen", he said.

-"Itadakimasu", they quickly said and started eating it in a blurring speed. Once they finished they sat down a bit and chatted with Daniel. Daniel always spent a lot of time with them when they came to eat and always told them many stories. To them he was like their grandfather and always enjoyed spending time with him.

-"So how come you are here. You normally only come on Thursday and as far as I know today is Sunday", he said while cleaning their table.

-"The Dursleys went to London, left us money and here we are, eating ramen", Harry said with a smile.

-"Speaking of which, do you wants us to do anything? We kinda have the whole day to us and we are bored", Violet said.

He took a thinking pose and said:

-"I don't know. I have a delivery to do, but it is a bit far and I don't think it that you could go so far alone." Their response. The infamous Puppy-eyes. Poor Daniel never stood a chance. "Fine, fine you can do the delivery." The twins high-fived and listened to the instructions Daniel gave them.

* * *

They finished the delivery in an hour and since they had bikes they decided to explore a bit. At one point they entered an alley and were almost at its end when a man with a knife attacked them. They tried to dodge him, but he grabbed Violet and put a knife at her neck.

-"You do what I say and I won't harm her", he said pressing the knife on her neck. Droplets of bolld started falling from the knife.

Harry nodded not having any other choice.

-"Good, now come here with your hands in the air." Harry complied with his demands. When he got close to him, the man still holding Violet, kicked him and looking him with a disgusting smirk he said "I lied" and slit Violet's throat.

-"VIOLET", Harry screamed and tears appeared on his eyes.

Ignoring the sobs the man tried to stab Harry, but a dark green aura engulfed him. Harry full of rage attacked him moving at speeds the man couldn't follow. His screams filled the alley. Bone after bone was broken and in the end he couldn't move.

-"M-Monster. W-What a-are you?", he said with a face full of fear.

-"**Your worst nightmare"**, Harry said and with a roar full of hate and anger he hit the man so hard that he passed out.

Seeing the man like that Harry's anger dissipated, but was now replaced with sorrow as he saw his sister on the ground with small puddle of blood next to her. He placed her in a hug and tried to do something about the wound, but to his shock he saw it mending very fast and soon there was not even a scar remaining. Relief washed over Harry, but a wave of exhaustion hit him and he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was standing in sewers. In front of him there was a huge cage housing a nine-tailed fox inside it. In front of the fox there was a girl, who Harry immediately recognized. Before he could say anything however the fox spoke

-"**Welcome my name is Kurama and I am known as the nine-tails. Now sit down kit, we have so much to discuss with you and your sister**"


	3. Prologue Part 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Naruto, as much as I wish did.

Now onto the story.

* * *

-"**But before we do anything I think you want to talk to your siste****r****"**, he said.

Harry who was frozen from the power the fox emitted, hearing those words went and hugged her sister, ignoring that aura like it was nothing. When Harry tackled Violet they rolled on the ground and hugged tightly Harry with tears on his face.

-"I thought I lost you. Don't scare me like that again", Harry said.

-"I promise I am not going to leave you alone. After all who is going to get you out of trouble", she said a smile on her face.

They staid like that for a couple minutes without saying anything. When they splitted Harry turned to Kurama. He felt an ominous feeling when he saw him, but didn't falter.

-"Where are we and why did you bring us here?", he said.

-"**We are in your mindscape or rather your shared mindscape. As to why I brought you here it was both a chance to finally meet my tenants and solve a ****small**** problem we have. I ****intended to bring **** you here sooner, but an energy inside ****of you kept me from interacting with you. Of course I also kept it from interacting with you", **he said.

-"Still haven't said why you brought us here", Violet interrupted.

-"**I am getting there. Jeez kit you are so impatient. **He sighed and continued. **So as I was saying that energy kept me ****from**** interacting with you and that caused ****quite a few**** problems. You see to able to withstand my energy or as it is called my chakra, ****your coils, ****the pathways for chakra, ****had to expand a certain size****. Now while it worked for Harry here, you Violet never had the chance to ****expand them****. And here lies the problem." **He took a deep breath and said "**You are going to die in 3 years ****the**** most."**

Harry's and Violet's reactions to that were instant.

-"What?", they both said.

Ii am going to die?, Violet said traces of tears appearing in her eyes.

-"But how?", Harry said.

-"**Well you see, ****while her chakra coils could be expanded even now, but with great danger, the energy inside of you poses the real problem. You see I ****and the energy are constantly in a battle. If it wins it, then I will ****be absorbed by it**** and Violet will not be able to control her power, so she will most likely die. On the other hand that energy is tied to her life force and if I take it away from her, she will die." **Harry and Violet seemed to lose their hope at that point and the only thing they seemed to be able to do was to hug tightly each other. However Kurama was not finished. "**Thankfully there is something we can do about that, but the are consequences."**

-"I will do it, said Violet without hesitation and full of determination. "I don't care if it is dangerous, as long as I survive it I will do it. I am not going to leave Harry alone."

-"**Are you sure kit." **He saw her nod. "**Very well let me tell ****me what it entails. I will basically let that energy absorb a part of me, which I will then take back and ****hopefully turn some of my chakra into that energy, thus recognizing me as a part of it. Bas****ically what ****has**** happened in Harry. While it doesn't sound bad, you will possibly lose the ability to use chakra and you may possibly die, but on the other hand that energy will increase and you will be able to use it better to do…., whatever it does. Are you still sure you want to do it?"**

**-"**Yes, even if there is only a chance to live I will take it", Violet said.

-"**Very well. Now I want you ****to sit down, because it will most likely take a toll out of both of you****."**

Harry and Violet sat down in the water and waited for Kurama to start the energy exchange.

Kurama took a meditative stance and closed his eyes. At first nothing happened, but soon red tendrils of energy started leaving him, which after a certain distance they were attacked by some kind of blue energy. The red energy seemed to slowly overpower the blue energy and if it continued like that it would be absorbed by the red energy. However blue light started coming out of the red mass and soon it turned it into blue energy. The energy then started heading towards Kurama, who started absorbing it.

After he had absorbed a good amount of it, he cut the connection to it. Opening his eyes, he turned to the twins.

**-"Well, it went better than I expected. I thought it would be har… AAAAGHHHH"**

Before he could finish tendrils of appeared coming out of his body causing lots of pain to him. Soon a green energy from Harry and a blue one from Violet also left them and headed towards the energies however unlike Kurama the energies leaving their bodies didn't hurt them. Instead their whisker marks became more toned and lengthened while their eyes glowed. When they met each other, they combined and created a vortex of colors. Harry and Violet were in awe of what they were saying, and were captivated by it. After a minute or so the energy vortex splitted into two glowing spheres, a light blue one and a deep sea green one.

They remained still for a couple seconds, but then they started moving towards the now unconscious Kurama. They went straight through him and soon he was engulfed in a bright light.

Harry and Violet covered their eyes to protect them from the light. Once the light settled down, in the place of Kurama stood two eight tailed Kitsunes, one with a green-bluish fur and bright green glowing with power eyes and the other with snow-white fur and light blue eyes. They were about half the size of Kurama, but their aura of power hadn't diminished at all. The twins watched in amazement when suddenly the passed out.

-"**That really didn't go at all as I expected", **both said and then looked at each other surprise clearly written on their face. Before they could say anything however, another eight tailed Kitsune, this time with gold fur and red eyes appeared. It was carrying a unconscious blond kid with an orange jumpsuit and similar whisker marks to the twins. The golden Kitsune seeing the other two blinked. -**"****Well I would like to hear the story behind what happened here and I suppose the same stands for you, ****right****?"****, **he said and the other two Kitsunes nodded, surprise still visible on their faces.

* * *

KONOHA

FEW MINUTES EARLIER

* * *

Naruto was enjoying a cup of instant ramen at his home, when he felt something weird inside of him. At first he thought it was something he drunk, but it wasn't anything like that. He was about to see his Jiji when the feeling stopped. Thinking that it was only his imagination, after finishing his ramen he decided to go training. He reached the training ground after a few minutes and was about to start stretching when he felt that weird feeling again, this time stronger. This time he decided t go to the Hokage, but before he could leave a red energy started leaking from his body. He watched it leaving his body, when it was attacked by some kind of yellow energy. Both energies combined and created a vortex, which soon turned into a golden glowing sphere. Naruto watched the light show with amazement when the golden sphere started going towards him. He tried to dodge it, but he couldn't and it entered his body. After that he was covered in golden color and lost conscience.

* * *

IMPORTAT NOTICE

This story is not abandoned. Real life happened to me and as a result i am going to post a new chapter on this story every 2-3 months. On the other hand the chapters are going to be big (around 20-30k words). Once again sorry for that, but i can't just tell real life screw you. Also ikindarunoutofideas. Anyway if you have any ideas about what should happen or any OC feel free to pm me.


End file.
